


Miraculous Twitterverse

by Esme97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BASICALLY ALMSOT EVER MLB CHARACTER, Idk what i'm doing, SAVEME, maybe crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esme97/pseuds/Esme97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which we all need help because this is about Miraculous Ladybug fandom on twitter and this isn't really accurate but whatever it's how i think it's going to be like. Sorry if this first chapter is really really short but that's just the way it's going to be.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miraculous Twitterverse

**Author's Note:**

> In which we all need help because this is about Miraculous Ladybug fandom on twitter and this isn't really accurate but whatever it's how i think it's going to be like. Sorry if this first chapter is really really short but that's just the way it's going to be.

What really happens when you give teens the power of social media?

 

I'll tell you what, they either abuse it, use it just right, go out of control or just become utter trash.

 

Anyways, we have instagram, snapchat, tumblr, facebook and twitter. Ah yes, that magically website/app everyone seems to be stuck on and can't really get a grip on reality after they dug a hole deep enough for them to lay in it. Oh and tweet about it. Everyone gets sick of an app, one after another but not twitter no matter how hard you try, it's still there. 

You're probably thinking, where's this going? I'll tell you, this is actually the intro to before all the craziness exploded onto twitter. And I know how this all went down, considering I started this mess.

 

Everyone at school was literally always on their phones, the students, the teachers, hell even our principal! It’s like we were all glued to our phones. I’m going to keep this short and simple for now. Just like tweets! But seeing as this is an intro and might suck, I’m going to leave it like this for now.

 

Enjoy this story now because I literally have no idea how this is going to end up.

 

(( But really this is the intro the the actually story will start in the next chapter seeing as I just wanted to use this as a little summary to get the vibes out there. If you got suggestions then feel free to share it!! ))


End file.
